MAN WAS I IN LOVE WITH THAT GIRL!
by ejm017
Summary: ITS A DEREK AND CHLOE STORY. man was i in love i mean i wold have sold my soul for her.the way her face lit up when she smiled the way she walked and talked. i just cant fing the right words to say...the right words to say "i love you"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dereks (pov)

(This is what happens after they arrive at the safe house)

Derek and Chloe got settled into the safe house and ended up picking their individual rooms right next door to each other.

So Chloe do you want to take a shower first?

Um ..Shore Derek I watched her as she strolled right in the bathroom all I wanted to do was run right in with her but I couldnt. Chloe had become all I could think about these past few days.

Chloes (pov)

After haven got undressed I stared at my self in the mirror. I looked like a shadow of my old self. With my hair a dull black no longer the golden blond it was before. My skin seemed to lake the glow it once held, and my eyes seemed dull but its mostly due to no sleep. I soon turn on the water and hoped in it seemed as if it when due to my lack of sleep and sore limbs that the water would be to hot but I could really give a rats ass it felt so nice on my backI didnt take to long cuz I figured Derek would want to get in soon. I walked out with just a towel on and ran straight in to Derek. _Man why do I always do that_!

O sorry I didnt see you their um did you want to get in the bathroom right now?

A sure that be great Chloe. After that I took his hand finally now noticing that he had bin offering me his hand to help stand up with.

Thankwell good night Derek.

Night Chloe I blushed at the thought of him given me good nights kiss but so gave myself a mental slap for it. _What the hell is your prob I mean the guy dont like you, he thinks youre a spoiled little priss who end up always needing his help!_

Dereks (pov)

God did she look good in a towel I mean it seems shes gotten most of that shitty black hair die for her._ God why did I even by that color it just makes her look so much more depressed than what she really is. _It seed I was holden out my hand to her for and hour. But thankfully she noticed and gripes my hand. Thankwell good night Derek.

Night Chloe. That night I dreamed of Chloe and her big blue eyes.


	2. wake up

Chapter 1

Choles (pov)

"Wake up little one wake up…..i have something to show you…" "hah what!....whos their!? what do you want, show your self"

that creepy smooth voice came back " well then wake up, i have some thing that you should see...do you want it or shall i just go?"

"wait what is it that you have you want me to see" the voice spoke again "i want you to wake up!"

_god do i hate ghosts who are demanding. _i got up and swung my legs over the edge og my twin size bed " ok im up now, what isit that you want. show me so you can leave me the hell alone!" i was way to tied to lison to this i havent slep in almost a week and when im fanally in a bed "ghosts " want to wake me up . i was getting tierd of this.

"well pull me through _dear"_

"what if i dont want to why cant you just show me what it is you want to show me" but i gave in any way and pictured an image of an old gray haird lady and pulled her throuh on to our side.

and what i saw was a woman in ols 19th century clother and her hair put in a messy bun. she was every thing i imagined slender bone like fingers catty nails and a very well polished acsent with a pide only a welthy women would have.

"well dear i see you did that well enough" she said this with a low chukel. i hope you'll lison more now that im gone to tell you to come with me...but nowing and observing people these days you most likely wont but o well"

i took a deep breath ind and then released it tryin to relax its self. _god this womens gone to be a ball of fun to deal with...._

dereks (pov)

i was sleeping when i heard a noise i got up to lison ya know to make shore the edison grouphadent followed us...well i was lisoning and wall i heard was chloe talking. i knew then she wasent talking to her self she was talkig to a ghost . jezz does she ever get to one nights rest without ghosts comeing in at all hours of the night.

when i finally hear chloe say "well fine i'll come but this needs to be quick i cant be out all night"

i got up so fast you would have thought i was on fire. _how could she go out in the middle of the night and go with a ghost for god sakes has she not learnt now to lison to them that they alway trick you?_

i got out my door just in time to stope chloe. "what is it that your doing!"

"its nothing derek go back to bed" _yeah right try to lie to the guy that always ends up saveing you. fat chance i was gone to let her leave with that thing!_

_"_yeah right and i like taking stroles in the park_" "_derek im a big girl i can handel myself "

"no lison to me you dont need to lison to them all the time just send her right back where she came you cant trust them!!!!!"

"but derk she said i would like to see what she ...what ever fine i'll sent her back but you know shes pissed off riht now right?"

and that when i gave her the yeah i and i dont care look. " now concentrate"

"I CAN DO THIS WITH OUT INPUT YA KNOW!" i suddenly took two steps back "ok, ok "

after she sent it back to it hell hole she wlked in her room and loked the door behind her. _well good goin now...shes ticked, AT YOU !_


	3. GOD YOU ARE AN ASS!

O and I do not own this story or the characters in it……and I picked a few pix 4 the story so go to it and check it out. Message me and tell me what you think. .com/albums/q123/abcd-efg00/charecters/

Chapter 3:

_The next morning Chloe woke up swung her legs over her bed and left to go take a shower. But suddenly she got this strange tingling feeling in the back of her neck…. _

Chloe (POV)

_What the hell was that? I've never had that felling be for? _As soon as I turned around to make shore it wasn't a ghost I saw my self in the mirror for the fist time in a long time.

My hair was now a dingier/ darker version of my old hair but with out my red streaks. And my eyes were dull and tiered with dark circles underneath. I walked out of my room and headed strait to the bathroom.

Derek's (POV)

_Last night sucked….god did I always have to fuck things up! God man what's wrong with you?_ I had to go talk to Andrew he was suppose to be inviting other super natural's to help us with the Edison group.

Knock knock ….."hey Andrew you their"…..knock knock…..

All of a sudden the door jerks open

"WHAT IS IT THAT YOU WANT DOESENT ANYONE SLEEP!!!"

"um Andrew I need to talk to you I know we just got here and stuff but when is it that your gone to call up others to come and help us?"

"Well Derek I don't know I have to call up James and then he can call and talk to every one else. Now if you don't mind I need my sleep. Its gone to be a long day so good day Derek"

_Wtf ? "_ um ok Andrew bye…."

_Well know I know Andrews not a morning person… lol_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………_._

"Hey Derek you want something to eat I made some eggs and stuff you want any?"

"Um sure Simon…can I have five eggs?"

"Yeah. Hey was that Andrew I heard yell.. I mean he sounded pissed" Simon giggles.

"Yup all because I woke him up to ask about the other super naturals…"

After me and Simon got done eating Tori walled in and man did she look like shit….

"Hey what's with the hair Tori you trying to bring back the 80's"

"Shut the hell up Simon just cuz I didn't brush it right when I woke up doesn't mean im gone to leave it like this. ASS!!"

Chloe (POV)

_MAN DID A NICE HOT SHOWER FEEL GOOD_

I got dressed in a pair of jeans and a v-neck long sleeve shirt. I needed to go get some new bras because one I only have two and those two are starting not to fit…. _Final im stating to grow out of my 12/13 year old body now I thing I might be a mid b- cup._

I when down stairs to see Tori yelling at poor Simon about her hair. I just stood there watching till Simons voice saying my name caught my attention.

"Hey Chloe how are you did you want some eggs to eat? I'll make them for you..."

"WHAT THE HELL SIMON YOU NEVER OFERED ME ANY EGGES. GOD YOU ARE AN ASS!!!"

"sorry but I would have Tori if you hadn't yelled at me" and at that Simon stuck his tough out at Tori.


	4. the light

(I DON'T OWN ANYTHING )

After everyone was done in the kitchen Derek disappeared upstairs and Simon and Tori went to go watch some TV while Chloe when up in her room to go lison to some music.

While Chloe was in her room she plugged her ipod into her ihome and lay on her bed.

**Lyrics to The Light** :  
(V1)  
I've lived my life  
I dont apologize to anybody...  
Love has come and now I'm free to be the real me...

(CH)  
And now I see  
I see the light  
Freed from the night, the sun is rising again..  
And I feel  
I feel alive  
It's on my face  
Not far from grace... not far from grace..

(V2)  
If it feels right  
it cant be wrong, it's so extraordinary  
Break your chains  
despite their key  
You were born to be free...

(CH)  
And now I see  
I see the light  
Freed from the night, the sun is rising again..  
And I feel  
I feel alive  
It's on my face  
Not far from grace... not far from grace..

(Breakdown CH)  
And now I see  
I see the light  
Freed from the night...  
And I feel  
I feel alive  
not far from grace...

(CH)  
And now I see  
I see the light  
Freed from the night  
I feel  
I feel alive  
not far from grace...  
not far from grace...

Written By Michael McKnight  
Music by Soulidium

Chloe (POV)

"I see the light…… Freed from the night, the sun is rising again……" _man I need to start getting more sleep, im beat! _

"And now I see I see the light Freed from the night I feel I feel alive not far from grace... "

BANG, BANG, BANG

"Who is it?" "Its Derek may I come in? I need to talk to you"

I got up and opened the door to find Derek. He looked tired and a little bit on the _green_ side.

"ARE YOU OK! WHAS WRONG COME IN "

"No I'm not ok I think tonight might be you know. The night I change. Can you be there when it happens? I'm a bit nerves"

"Derek of course I'll be there, when are you wanting to ya know _change._"

"I want it to be tonight at 9 will you meet me in the woods?"

"Yeah" I took a quick look at Derek and knew he wanted to leave "all right I need to go talk to Simon, I'll see you later Chloe…I may not come to dinner tonight don't worry Andrew will know the reason…later"

"See ya " as soon as Derek left I closed my door and finished lisoning o my music….some time after that I fell asleep and woke up to someone screaming my name and shaking me by my shoulder violently.

"CHLOE, CHLOE WAKE UP, WAKE UP GOD DAM IT, CHLOE …."  
_god don't give me time to answer "WHAT! _What is it you want Simon, is everything all right?"

"Every things fine what about you are you ok?" _why is he so concerned why every thing wouldn't be ok_

"Yes why? What going on?" "You were screaming and everything don't you remember? What was it that you were dreaming about? Was it a ghost again? Should I get Derek?......."

"SIMON STOP! CALM DOWN! Can you please just give me a min to wake up?" "Look I don't remember what my dream was about all I know is you were shaking me awake"

_I looked around my room and saw the clock it read 4:50 great dinner will be done soon I cant wait to eat!_

_Later on 8:00 pm two hours after dinner time………………………………………………………………………………………_

DEREK' S (POV)

Man did I feel like shit I know it's gone to happen to night I can feel it my skins crawling…

Dinner was a mess Chloe was normal but Simon and Tori have bin acting a little wired I mean they keep stealing glances from each other…and Andrew well Andrew keeps giving me this look like he knows im gone to change, his face is a mixture of fear and discussed. I really wish I wasn't a werewolf. You get treated differently you can never be just someone you the uncontrollable and angry, werewolf


	5. sorry

hey sorry its bin so long have a new job = no time....sorry


	6. NEW GUYS

TWO DAYS LATTER

DEREK

I havent bin sleeping im worred their gone to find us and take chole and simon away from me. what am i gone to do there all i have now that dads missing. the past two days have bin...well borrring the same old same old. to day will most - likley be the same.

CHLOE

i miss being with some one who understands me, derek hasent talked to me for three days im worried he's becoming detached....were supose to be getting two or three new people. a guy and maybe two girls. i dont even know anything about them . other than ones a witch.

NOON

HUNTTER

"SO THIS IS WERE ANDREWS HIDING "

SORRY ITS SHORT IM TYPING NEW CHAPTER NOW SHOULD BE UP BY SUNDAY!!!!!!! REMINDE ME LOL

P.S MY SPELLINGS STILL BAD


End file.
